Fruto de una Apuesta
by Kamy Black M
Summary: Harry ha caído, ciego, ante el amor. Pero todo demuestra no ser bueno para él, cuando se entera que su relación había sido fruto de una apuesta entre Slytherins. Ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Slash, Drarry, Lemmon, Mpreg ¡No apto para menores!
1. Ruptura

**_Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner sólo juego con sus personajes sin pedir nada a cambio (Excepto Reviews)._**

_¡Están advertidos! Este fic contiene:_

**Slash**: _Relación ChicoXChico._

**Lemmon**: _Relaciones sexuales explícitas._

**Mpreg**: _Embarazo Masculino._

**Autora_: Kamy Black M [Yo] _**

**Beta_: DarkPotterMalfoy._**_ ¡Gracias por corregirlo! [Por si acaso, chicas, tiene unos lindos fics para pasar el rato... __Pásense por su perfil XD] _

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—No—susurró. Su voz resonó en la habitación, su tono impregnado de incredulidad.

Miró esos ojos grises fríos, y sintió un nudo en la garganta. No podía ser cierto.

El otro muchacho enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas, para luego curvar sus labios en una mueca de desdén. Sus ojos grises, vacíos de sentimientos, le recorrieron de arriba abajo, con un brillo de desprecio en ellos.

—Y pensar que me atreví a tanto—el rubio fingió un estremecimiento, mirándole con asco.

Harry endureció el rostro y se tragó el nudo en su garganta ¡No iba a llorar! Mucho menos delante de él.

—Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vete!—le alzó la voz, mientras trataba de lucir indiferente. Sin embargo, estaba furioso y decepcionado.

—No hace falta que me eches, ya no aguanto estar cerca de ti—le escupió, caminando hacia la puerta, que casualmente se encontraba detrás de Harry. Pasó a su lado, rozándole ligeramente, encendiendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Ahí estaba otra vez esa misma reacción que tenía desde hace tiempo. ¡Maldición!

¿Por qué le torturaba así? ¿No era acaso suficiente?

Sólo cuando escuchó el portazo tras de sí, finalmente se atrevió a liberar sus lágrimas, llenas de dolor y coraje. Apretó las manos en puños y, acercándose a la pared que más cerca le quedaba, la golpeó con fuerza, dejando salir parte de su Magia y rompiendo todos los cristales que se hallaban en la habitación.

Suspiró cansinamente, mientras los temblores acompañaban a los sollozos. Apretó la mandíbula y con su mano lastimada tomó su varita.

—_No tengas miedo, no te lastimaré más de lo necesario—dijo el rubio, jadeando arriba de su cuerpo. Llevó las manos a su entrada y comenzó a prepararlo, adentrando un dedo en su cavidad. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor._

Conjuró una mesa y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, la apuntó.

_De una estocada se enterró en su interior, quedando finalmente quieto y esperando el momento para moverse. Harry le dio una mirada cargada de deseo, mientras le susurraba que continuara._

— ¡Bombarda!—siseó sin usar pársel, aunque de igual manera parecía un siseo de serpiente. La mesa estalló en pedazos, como su relación. Como las esperanzas que tenía.

—_Ahh—chilló Harry cuando sintió a Draco embestir en un punto determinado que le hizo estremecer de placer. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y comenzó a ayudarle con sus embestidas, marcando un ritmo._

Con una furia creciente en su interior, conjuró una araña de cristal. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y la hizo estallar.

—_Te amo—gimió Harry, corriéndose entre ambos cuerpos. Se aferró a la espalda del otro muchacho con desesperación, tratando de transmitirle con eso cuanto lo amaba._

—_Yo también, Harry—le susurro el otro en el oído, sin mirarle. Harry frunció los labios y cerró los ojos, ¿Por qué no podía creerle?_

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa. Estaba comenzando a descargarse, y Malfoy tenía suerte de no estar cerca, porque sí lo estaba, lo habría despedazado. ¡Maldito Malfoy! Algún día… algún día se arrepentiría de lo que le acababa de hacer.

— _¿Te lo imaginas? Una casa, dos niños morenos y de ojos grises—Harry rió divertido y con anhelo. Él quería tener una familia, y ahora que tenía a Draco… quizás existiera alguna poción fertilizante o algo parecido. Sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban._

_Draco le miró con una sonrisa algo forzaba, mientras sólo asentía con la cabeza y cambiaba radicalmente de tema, preguntándole sobre el Torneo de Quidditch._

_Harry sonrió, aunque se notaba que el brillo anterior en sus ojos se había apagado._

Estúpida serpiente… Harry comenzó a sudar a medida que iba conjurando cosas, y las rompía con la misma facilidad. Conjuraba, rompía.

Lloraba.

¡Oh, Dios, sí! El niño Dorado lloraba, sollozaba, gritaba y maldecía… pero ¿Qué más hacer? ¿Ir tras el rubio? ¡Jamás! No quería más humillaciones. ¿Romper un cuarto del Castillo? ¡Era el niño que sobrevivió, no el Ministro! Ni siquiera él tenía autoridad absoluta en el Colegio.

Pero… ¿Qué hacer?

—_Te amo tanto—susurro sobre su pecho, besando suavemente su cuello y sonriendo contra éste._

—_Yo también—dijo el rubio. Harry sonrió nostálgico, deseando que esas palabras fueran verdad._

Suspiró agotado, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, contra la pared. La habitación había quedado asquerosa, llena de escombros, vidrios rotos, y el ventanal que se hallaba antes frente a él, ahora estaba roto, con un agujero en su lugar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, el nudo en su estómago y la sensación de malestar seguía allí, molestándole.

—_Harry, he notado que cada vez que te digo lo mucho que te amo, tú no me crees ¿Por qué?—le preguntó el rubio, algo frustrado._

_Harry solo miró hacia otro lado, suspirando cansinamente y cerrando los ojos con frustración._

—_No me hagas caso—susurró solamente, girando la cabeza y mirando al rubio con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Estás aquí y eso es lo que importa._

_Draco le miró algo desconfiado, pero decidió creerle. Le besó con ternura, para luego acariciar su mejilla con una delicadeza que nunca le había visto. Él era un Malfoy y no era delicado, sin embargo ese gesto había encendido una pequeña chispa de esperanza…_

De repente un dolor agudo se concentró en su estómago, y Harry, lanzando un quejido, se llevó las manos a su vientre. ¿Qué demonios…?

Justo cuando colocó sus manos allí, una sensación de hormigueo le recorrió las manos, y se sintió estremecer.

Entonces, tal como vino el dolor, se fue.

Harry se miró el estómago extrañado, sin embargo el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado a agarrarle, le distrajo. ¡Diablos! Por eso odiaba llorar, luego le daba un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró otra vez. Se sentía muy agotado, tanto física como mágicamente. Pero sin duda, lo que más le dolía era el corazón.

Había decidido entregarse a alguien, sin reservas… ¡Y en lo que terminó! Era una maldita apuesta.

Por eso Draco se había acercado en primer lugar. Por eso le había hecho el amor.

¡Claro! Tenía que desvirgar al pobre virgencito Gryffindor, el niñito que sobrevivió.

Así que todas sus esperanzas se habían basado en una apuesta de estúpidos Slytherin, pensó con amargura. Se había enamorado como un tonto. Y le había costado caro.

Frunció el ceño y trató de olvidarlo, de olvidar todo… no quería recordar lo que había pasado, no quería… le dolía cada vez más. Se sentía humillado y estúpido.

Seguro se estaría riendo de él, junto a sus amigos serpientes. Era un idiota.

¿Por qué le tubo que creer en primer lugar? ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?

Apretó la mandíbula y, haciendo acoplo de toda la fuerza que le quedaba se levantó. Jadeó con fuerza cuando un dolor profundo se concentró en sus pulmones. Estaba demasiado cansado. Respiró despacio y se encaminó con delicadeza hacia la puerta, salió hacia el pasillo desierto del castillo, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que era de noche.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dedicó a caminar sin pensar. No quería recordar. Recordar significaba dolor. Él ya había pasado mucho dolor como para seguir… no era masoquista. Ya debía haber aprendido que él no vivía para ser feliz, para ser amado; él vivía para matar a Voldemort o morir en el intento.

Debía matar a Voldemort y reunirse en el mundo de los muertos con sus padres y su padrino. Hermione y Ron estarían juntos, Remus con Tonks, todos tenían a alguien en quien apoyarse.

Menos él. Porque no había nacido para ser amado, había nacido con su destino marcado. Moriría matando al Señor Oscuro.

Suspiró sonoramente; evidentemente su táctica de no pensar cosas deprimentes no había funcionado. Morir solo, sin nadie que velara por él toda una vida… lo deprimía. Porqué sus amigos harían su vida, le extrañarían pero tendrían como mucho un año de luto, luego se olvidarían de él.

Pero lo que más le dolía era Draco ¿Cuántas otras "apuestas" habrá llevado a cabo? Pensar en su rubio, piel a piel con otra persona le enfermaba. No quería pensar en eso, Draco le había dicho que también era virgen… como también dijo que le amaba y no había sido más que una mentira.

Un odio irracional le atravesó al imaginarse a su Slytherin con alguien más, no podía… ¡No! _Es mío…_ pensó con posesividad. Frunció el ceño con enfado y se tragó las ganas que tenia de llorar, se mordió el labio inferior y pateó una pared, sin poder contenerse. Paró y se concentró en tranquilizarse, en normalizar su respiración… no podía llegar alterado a su Sala Común.

Minutos después llegaba jadeando a su habitación, completamente agotado. Tantas escaleras y pasillos le agobiaban. Tomó un respiro hondo y se escabulló hacia su cama sin que nadie le notara. Todos estaban dormidos, por suerte.

La imagen de un Draco Malfoy sonriéndole con desprecio le siguió hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

/—/—/—/D&H/—/—/—/

Harry apretó los labios e hizo un involuntario puchero, tenía tantas ganas de llorar. ¡Que injusta era la vida para algunos!

Miró el perrito con lástima, éste gimoteaba y buscaba comida. Sin poder contenerse una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, perdiéndose en su cuello en un lento recorrido.

—Toma—le susurró, dándole unas galletas que había comprado de Honeydukes. El perro las comió ávidamente, para después irse a cobijar con unos cartones que había en una esquina del callejón.

Suspiró, mientras sacaba una rana de chocolate y se la devoraba con ganas. De repente le había agarrado mucha hambre a él también.

—Hey, compañero, ven—la voz de su amigo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Harry le dio una sonrisa y se apresuró a ir con sus amigos, limpiándose discretamente su mejilla húmeda.

Caminaron por Hogsmeade un rato más, antes de decidir volver. Habían ido al pueblo solamente a comprar unos pergaminos, cerveza de mantequilla y algunos chocolates de Honeydukes, pero ya estaban aburridos.

— ¡Chicos!—Hermione paró súbitamente. Sus amigos le miraron preocupados.

— ¿Qué pasa Hermione?—preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

— ¡Debemos hacer la tarea de Pociones!—exclamó su amiga, mientras abría los ojos como platos y una expresión de ansiedad aparecía en su rostro.

— ¡Es para el Lunes, Hermione!—gimoteó Ron. Harry sólo los miraba, comiendo su… - ¿Era la séptima u octava? - rana de chocolate.

—Pero hay que preparar todos los ingredientes, debería hacer un horario para repartirnos así no nos atrasamos…

Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos homicidas, donde repartía las tripas de cierto rubio por el suelo del Gran Comedor. No tenía ganas de escuchar esas cosas aburridas que a su amiga le encantaban.

—… además, aún no tenemos la cola del Escarabajo Asiático que necesitamos…

Iban por la mitad, cuando se encontraron con algunos alumnos de Slytherin, en los que desafortunadamente para Harry, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Hermione paró de inmediato su perorata.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron brevemente, Draco le mandó una mirada de desprecio. Ese gesto fue lo único que Harry necesitó para querer llorar. ¡Estaba demasiado sentimental y lo odiaba! Sin embargo, al minuto siguiente Harry estaba furioso y no sabía muy bien porqué, sólo quería borrar esa sonrisa del rostro aristocrático de Draco.

Apretó la mandíbula y trató de seguir antes de doblegarse ante la furia que sentía.

—Vaya, la sangre sucia Granger y el pobretón Weasley. Claro, no nos olvidemos del cara rajada Potter—siseó Draco arrastrando las palabras.

Harry detuvo a Ron a tiempo, antes de que éste se lanzara a por Draco. Frunció el ceño, y se plantó delante del rubio con una mirada desafiante.

—Malfoy—dijo con voz fría, mirándolo con furia.

—Potter—siseo con una mueca de burla en el rostro.

—Te voy a avisar: si vuelves a llamar de ese modo a Hermione, te arrepentirás—le amenazó, apuntándole con el dedo y crispando los labios en una mueca de furia.

— ¿Y qué me harás, _Leoncito_?—le susurró con burla, usando el apodo que solía utilizar cuando hacían el amor.

Harry dio un paso atrás, sintiendo que había sido golpeado. Su labio inferior tembló brevemente, antes de que apretara los labios y lanzara un puñetazo hacia el rostro de Draco.

El rubio se hizo para atrás, sorprendido. Le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, evidentemente no había contado con eso. ¡Toma esa, Malfoy! Pensó Harry con regocijo, feliz de poder devolver aunque sea un poco de dolor.

—Parece que te gusta rudo—siseó Draco con burla, sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Se burlaba de él, de todas esas tardes juntos… se burlaba de lo que había sido su _relación_ ¿Es que no tenía consideración por nadie?

Los amigos de Draco, que se habían mantenido al margen hasta el momento, rieron a carcajadas. Harry los miró y luego dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia los grises de Draco. Le observó herido.

Era obvio que les había contado, porque Hermione y Ron lucían perdidos, no entendiendo de que hablaban. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo se rieron de él.

—Maldito bastardo—siseo en pársel, sin darse cuenta. Los demás le miraron entre sorprendidos y asustados. Harry se veía realmente aterrorizante, con los ojos verdes llameando de furia y dolor, sus cabellos rebeldes y desordenados… sus labios, rojos por la presión y su rostro salvaje. Pero lo que asustaba, era sentir la magia emanar de él y una sensación les decía que era mejor dejar al moreno tranquilo.

—Déjame en paz—susurró las palabras lentamente, dándole un tono de advertencia en la voz que todos los presentes sentían la necesidad de correr lejos de allí.

—Me has jodido la vida desde que nos conocimos, y lo que hiciste hace un mes fue imperdonable. Algún día te arrepentirás y verás el mundo como realmente es, sin esa burbuja en la que te pusieron tus padres. Las personas sufren, y tú lo aprenderás por las malas algún día—miró esos ojos grises, indiferentes y sintió furia. Quería freírle el trasero a base de maldiciones Cruciatus. –Ese día, yo me reiré de ti—terminó, mirándole con una mueca de desdén.

El rubio le miró imperturbable, mientras se ponía un dedo en el mentón—Interesante discurso, Potter—dijo finalmente, con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa sarcástica. –Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que haga otra apuesta—le sonrió con ironía, mientras le miraba burlón.

Harry no pudo más, se lanzó hacia el Slytherin con furia y le lanzó otro puñetazo, esta vez en su boca. Quería golpearlo hasta que el otro muchacho perdiera el sentido, quería hacerle sufrir al menos una cuarta parte de lo que había sufrido él.

Los demás estaban demasiado impactados para actuar, por lo que Harry procedió a darle otro puñetazo a ese rostro que tantas veces había besado y acariciado. _Ese rostro que otra persona pudo haber tocado_. Se enfureció.

Le tomó por los hombros y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, extrañamente el rubio no había hecho nada por devolverle el golpe.

—Eres un insensible, habría cambiado incluso de bando sólo por ti, idiota—le susurró para que sólo él escuchara. Draco le miraba como hipnotizado, sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que Harry decía.

—Te juro que haré que lo pagues—le escupió, pellizcando con furia la piel de su mandíbula.

Sin embargo, antes de golpearle una vez más, sintió un mareo.

Se levantó con cuidado y puso una mano en su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas. Tenía unas nauseas terribles y parecía que todo el mundo daba vueltas… _¡Es que el mundo da vueltas, idiota!_

¡Oh, no!

Rápidamente corrió hacia donde habían unos árboles y vomitó todo lo que había ingerido en el día. Se sentía de repente enfermo y su cabeza dolía. Suspiró y pateó una roca, odiaba las malditas náuseas que hace días andaba teniendo. Se limpió con su capa distraídamente, antes de verla con asco y pasársela por el pantalón.

Respiró por la nariz y se irguió, tratando de mantener un poco de dignidad ya que sentía las miradas puestas en su espalda.

Se giró y los enfrentó. Todo lo que pudo ver fue a Draco, con un labio roto y unas gotas de sangre bajando por su mejilla, de un color rojo por los golpes.

Se sintió la peor persona del mundo, hizo un involuntario puchero y se secó la lágrima que había caído por su mejilla, tratando de disimular, aunque todos le habían visto.

Se encaminó hacia sus amigos y se puso entre ellos, pidiendo silenciosamente su apoyo. Se sintió agradecido cuando Ron puso una mano en su hombro y Hermione le tomó una mano.

—Debemos ir a hacer ese trabajo de Pociones—dijo Harry, mirando a sus amigos y urgiéndole con la mirada que le apoyaran. No quería estar ni un minuto más con Draco Malfoy cerca.

Antes de darse vuelta, pudo ver al rubio mandarle una mirada un tanto extraña. No le dio importancia y se dispuso a ir hacia su tormentoso destino… ir a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo para Pociones.

/—/—/—/D&H/—/—/—/

_El helado se derretía en su boca, la crema hacia un lento recorrido sobre el chocolate y era tan delicioso… quería comer más, y más. De repente aparecieron más y más helados con chocolate, algunos tenían frutillas y otros zanahorias. Hasta había uno con cebollas._

Se levantó sobresaltado y con su estómago rugiéndole de hambre. Se llevó las manos a su vientre y se relamió los labios… tenía que comer algo en ese preciso momento, sino se vería obligado a hechizar a alguien con los hechizos del Príncipe Mestizo.

Se puso de pie y se vistió con una capa que encontró tirada en el suelo. Debía de ser de Seamus o Ron, no le importaba tampoco.

Salió rápidamente de su Sala Común y se dirigió hacia las Cocinas.

—Dobby—llamó entre todos los elfos que querían atenderle. Él quería que Dobby le hiciera la comida.

—Señor Harry Potter—chillo un elfo con medias de colores distintos, dos gorros en la cabeza y un vestido verde manzana. A Harry le entraron ganas de reírse, pero no lo hizo.

—Quiero algo de comer ¿podrías hacerme algo que me apetece?—su petición fue acompañada de un rugido en su estómago.

—Si, señor Harry Potter. Dobby estaría encantado de servirle, mi señor—tantos "señor" le daban más hambre.

—Quiero un helado de chocolate, con crema batida, una frutilla encima y zanahorias—le pidió, ya un poco impaciente. Quería comer en ese momento.

En pocos segundos el helado extraño ya estaba en su mano. Se lo comió enseguida, dejando a Dobby algo asombrado.

Harry se llevo una mano a su estómago y se puso verde. Quizás no era la mejor de las ideas comer un helado a las 5 una madrugada de invierno.

—Gracias, Dobby, estuvo delicioso—le agradeció, antes de ir a vomitar al baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Definitivamente no era una buena idea levantarse para tragarse un helado.

/—/—/—/R&B/—/—/—/

Sintió como su hombro era tomado rudamente por unas manos masculinas, mientras la pared se clavaba en su espalda. Ron suspiró sonoramente, mostrando así su molestia ante el acto del otro muchacho y luego miró esos ojos que le idiotizaban.

Antes que pudiera decir siquiera una palabra, unos labios rudos y salvajes se posaron sobre los suyos. El característico y ya familiar gusto a naturaleza le envolvió los sentidos, haciéndole marear. Puso sus manos en los hombros firmes de él, para apoyarse y no caer quedando como un idiota.

Eran de la misma estatura, por lo que no era un inconveniente para sus bocas. Se saboreaban, gemían, se tocaban por todos los lugares en el que tenían alcance.

Sintió una lengua adentrarse en su boca sin pedir permiso alguno, mientras un hilo de saliva escurría levemente por entre sus labios. La lengua del pelirrojo se aventuró y atacó a la otra con fuerza, aunque sin perder la suavidad con la que estaba acostumbrado a besarlo.

De repente pudo notar unos labios posicionados en su cuello, haciéndole gemir por las intensas emociones que le atravesaban. Jadeó con un poco de dolor mezclado con el placer cuando esa boca le mordió el cuello, dejando una marca roja que indicaba a quien pertenecía (sin que su propietario fuera consciente).

No quedándose conforme con sólo estar ahí disfrutando, aventuró sus manos por debajo de la camisa que en ese momento el muchacho llevaba, colándolas bajo ella y comenzando a acariciar la porción de piel que podía. Subió sus traviesas manos y llevó su pulgar e índice hacia uno de los botoncitos del bien proporcionado cuerpo del otro chico.

Apretó un pezón con fuerza, arrancando un gemido del moreno. Ron sonrió dentro del beso, acercando el cuerpo de la otra persona hacia él, apretándose con fuerza y necesidad, uniendo sus caderas y mostrándole lo excitado que estaba.

Se restregó contra él, gimiendo como un animal necesitado y lleno de desesperación. El otro dejó su boca nuevamente, comenzando a torturar otra vez su cuello.

—No aguanto—la voz del pelirrojo se escuchó tan desesperada y deseosa de atención, que el moreno detuvo sus besos y lamidas, para levantar la mirada y observar al Gryffindor.

Sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban desastrosos, mientras que sus ropas todas desacomodadas. Sin embargo, eso no le importó, sino el bulto en la zona sur que le pedía a gritos ser atendido. Sonrió con la malicia que le caracterizaba, para luego suspirar con fuerza.

—Vamos a la habitación—gimió con sensualidad, tomando las nalgas del pelirrojo y pegando sus caderas, restregándose y mostrándole su deseo. Ron no se molestó por el tono a orden que el otro utilizó, y por el contrario, sonrió con deseo.

Tomó la mano del moreno y lo arrastró hacia la habitación, abriendo la puerta y dejando ver una cama matrimonial, esa que compartía con el moreno hace ya varios meses.

La habitación estaba decorada con tonos plateados y dorados, mientras que el alfombrado era de un intenso color rojo. Ron no se puso a ver demasiado detalles, y al contrario, lanzó al muchacho a la cama y luego se subió en ella a gatas.

Una vez que estuvo en cuatro y sobre el otro muchacho, sonrió con deseo y comenzó a quitarse su capa, desatándola con una lentitud torturadora. El otro muchacho le miraba con rostro indiferentes, pero sus ojos demostraban el deseo que su expresión ocultaba.

Ron comenzó a sentir un deseo irrefrenable por estar ya cuerpo a cuerpo con ese muchacho que le volvía loco. En pocos minutos ya ambos estaban desnudos, sudorosos por tanto esperar y deseosos por llevar a cabo esa unión que los guiaría al clímax.

—Quiero enterrarme dentro de ti tan fuerte y hondo que mañana no podrás caminar derecho—le siseó el muchacho moreno, mientras veía a un Ron tan sonrojado que daba pena.

—Haz lo que quieras con mi cuerpo—como lo haces con mi corazón, quiso agregar, pero no se atrevió. No debía darle más armas que usar en su contra.

Sintió de repente algo duro rozar sus nalgas, restregándose contra su trasero vehemente. Ron gimió, necesitando ese contacto a pesar de todo, y buscando más, bajó un poco hasta que sintió la punta de su pene rozar su entrada.

De una estocada, el moreno estaba enterrado profundamente en el interior del pelirrojo, quien tenía las mejillas rojas y húmedas surcadas por las lágrimas. Sentía esa intrusión en su cuerpo sumamente incómoda, y aunque sabía que el dolor pronto pasaría y a cambio habría placer, no pudo dejar de gemir de dolor. No era masoquista, a pesar de que su amante sí lo era.

El moreno, sin apiadarse ni un poco del pelirrojo, comenzó inmediatamente a moverse con fuerza y salvajismo. Ron jadeó con el dolor latente en su trasero, mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro.

—Cálmate, no me preparaste nada—le recriminó con la voz jadeante por la incomodidad y esforzada por el dolor. El otro muchacho le miró con indiferencia, para luego llevar su mano hacia el miembro del pelirrojo y apretar con fuerza.

Comenzó a masturbarlo mientras hacía sus embestidas más fuertes y salvajes, cada una llegando a un punto más extremo, cada una más hondo que la anterior.

Ron gimió cuando la excitación comenzó a volver a él, y comenzó a cabalgar al moreno con un rostro tan sensual y salvaje que daba gusto verlo.

El otro muchacho salió del cuerpo de Ron, causando así su disconformidad, para luego enterrarse con fuerza en su interior, sintiendo como las paredes anales del pelirrojo le apretaban su miembro con fuerza. Se sintió enloquecido en medio de esa cavidad tan estrecha y caliente que no pudo evitar venirse con un ronco gemido.

Ron sintió las manos del moreno acariciarlo con más fuerza, para luego sentir que él también había llegado al orgasmo.

Suspiró y cansado, trató de recostarse al lado del cuerpo desnudo del moreno. El chico, al sentirlo tan cerca, se alejó como si su cercanía le molestara y se levantó inmediatamente, conjurando un hechizo de limpieza y vistiéndose rápidamente.

Le lanzó una mirada cargada de desprecio, mientras Ron le imitaba y se cambiaba una vez limpio. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y miró esos ojos dorados con un dolor disfrazado de indiferencia.

—Es sólo sexo, Weasley, no lo olvides—le advirtió, guardando su varita en su capa y sonriendo con hipocresía.

Ron tragó el nudo incómodo en su garganta y carraspeó. Le miró sin sentimiento alguno en sus ojos celestes, y luego correspondió la sonrisa con otra aún más hipócrita.

—Eso ya lo dejamos claro la primera vez. Sólo sexo y nada de ataduras… así lo quieres, así será—el pelirrojo miró hacia la puerta unos momentos, tratando de alejar esas molestas lágrimas que querían salir paso a través de sus ojos.

Luego le miró directamente a la cara.

—Si—respondió el otro, elevando su mandíbula con porte orgulloso—Todo hombre necesita desahogo de vez en cuando. Y tú no eres malo en la cama—añadió con malicia, viendo lo frágil que parecía el pelirrojo ante sus palabras.

No era tonto, sabía que el otro sentía por él más de lo que él mismo estaba dispuesto a dar. Pero era un imposible pensarse con alguien como Weasley: pobre, sin gracia, hombre, y para variar, traidor a la sangre y Gryffindor.

Era un buen amante, lo aceptaba (no que tuviera mucha experiencia tampoco, pero él no se quejaba), pero no quería ni podía tener una relación formal con él… ni con nadie.

—Tú tampoco. Disfruto de nuestros ocasionales polvos, así que esta relación quedara como está. Sexo por conveniencia, yo no digo tus preferencias sexuales y nos satisfacemos mutuamente—dijo el pelirrojo con simpleza, escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos como un perfecto Slytherin. Sonrió aunque por dentro quería llorar, habló aunque preferiría sumirse en el silencio oprimido por el sufrimiento.

—Sólo sexo—el muchacho plantó en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de perversión. El pelirrojo le miró impasible.

—Creo que ya es hora de que te marches. Veremos cuando será la próxima vez. —dijo el muchacho con un tono aparentemente dominante, cosa que al otro muchacho le sorprendió e irritó. En ese trato el único dominante era él…

—Ya veré cuando podré verte para echar un polvo, ahora tengo que irme. Ha estado bueno, pero lo prefiero más salvaje y sin tanta prisa. Hasta pronto—se despidió. Como volutas de humo, desapareció en medio de esa habitación silenciosa y que oprimía un dolor latente, que se sentía como hilos finos y transparentes, ciegos a la vista, pero sintiéndolos reales y físicos allí.

Poco a poco, mientras el silencio de la habitación estrujaba su pecho, la expresión en el rostro de Ron fue cambiando gradualmente hasta quedar solo una tristeza infinita que le agobiaba y a la vez, desintegraba de a poco su corazón, dejando sólo pequeños pedazos destrozados y resquebrajados violentamente, fruto de un amor no correspondido y egoísta.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como torrentes por sus ojos, acariciando como las manos de un amante sus mejillas. Ron llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, donde sentía la humedad molestarle y luego sollozó levemente.

Los sonidos que de su pecho brotaban, eran prueba del dolor que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, difícilmente manifestándolo en palabras. La opresión de la soledad silenciosa de la habitación era testigo de sus penurias, así también como de sus encuentros amorosos que sólo duraban minutos y dejaban un eterno dolor en su corazón.

—Sólo un polvo—su voz sollozante susurrando esas palabras, el silencio respondiendo sus palabras. Ron gimió con frustración, secándose las lagrimas y mostrando una mirada determinada en sus ojos azules.

—¡Pues, sí para ti, solo soy un polvo, para mí serás algo inferior a eso!—exclamó de repente, a penas creyendo sus propias palabras.

Sin querer había caído en las asquerosas garras del amor, dañándose como un idiota por jugar con fuego.

—Juro que te olvidaré, de ahora en adelante sólo serás un pedazo de carne que me satisface. Aunque me cueste, lograré enterrar esto que siento en mi pecho por ti… Blaise Zabini.

/—/—/—/R&B/—/—/—/

Se miró al espejo y no se sintió conforme. Estaba horrible, no quería ir a Hogsmeade así, sería el hazmerreír de todo el pueblo.

—Vamos Harry, estás peor que las mujeres—se quejó Ron, mirando a su amigo comportarse como Lavender. Le dio un escalofrío.

— ¡Pero estoy gordo!—gruñó y se miró una vez más en el espejo. Estaba feo, redondo y asqueroso; hizo un puchero.

—No estás gordo, compañero—Ron suspiró, ya impaciente. Iban a llegar tarde si su amigo no se dejaba de pavadas.

—Debería ir rodando a las clases—gruñó en respuesta, una vez más. Ron respiró fuerte por la nariz, para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Su mejor amigo no le quería… sus hermosos ojos verdes se aguaron, mientras mordía su labio inferior y lo hacía temblar.

De repente su amigo volvió… con Hermione. Harry se temió lo peor, abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su amiga con horror. Quien sabe las calamidades que le haría.

—Harry—su amiga le miró seria, antes de acercarse a él y sentarlo en la cama. —Debemos hablar—le informó, antes de sentarse frente a él en el suelo. Harry le miró con los ojos como platos.

El moreno suspiró, sabiendo que cualquier réplica serviría para nada. Asintió, teniendo la ligera impresión de que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte… y no tenía nada que ver con la profecía.

—Debes ir con Madame Pomfrey—le acaricio el dorso de su mano, mientras le miraba severamente—Tienes algo, así que debes ir a la enfermería.

—Estoy bien—masculló, bajando la mirada. Se sentía regañado y no le gustaba. Sus ojos se aguaron y quiso darse un golpe en _sus_ partes para dejarse de idioteces.

—Sabes que no, Harry. Ya escuchaste aquel dicho, "mejor prevenir, que curar". Así que andando, con Madame Pomfrey—exclamó como si estuviese hablando con un niño de cinco años. Harry frunció el ceño con la molestia marcada en su rostro.

—¡Ya voy! Pero solo—les advirtió a ambos, como si estos le hubiesen discutido lo contrario.

Salió de la Sala Común con pasos rápidos, olvidándose de su salida a Hogsmeade, sin saber porqué la urgencia… solo quería saber qué tenía. Oh, sí; se había notado distinto.

Sus sentimientos eran más confusos y sufría cambios bipolares, además de vómitos matutinos. Se sentía cada vez más cansado y su cuerpo pesaba; le dolía la espalda y tenía pequeños brotes de magia que no podía controlar. Bufó con molestia, mientras caminaba un poco más lento porque, ya se estaba mareando. Cerró brevemente los ojos, suspiró y luego miró frente a él.

Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, y Harry, que ya conocía esa mirada, decidió ignorarlo. No quería tener un castigo por su culpa.

Masculló algo como "Maldito bastardo" y lo pasó de largo, rozando levemente su brazo. No debió hacer eso, porque un estremecimiento le cruzó su espina dorsal.

—¿Huyes, Potter? ¿Éste es el héroe que nos salvará del Señor Tenebroso? –preguntó con ironía el rubio, dándose la vuelta, caminando unos pasos hacia atrás y mirando a Harry con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero con una mueca de desdén en sus rasgos aristocráticos.

—Yo no salvaré a nadie, simplemente haré lo que estoy obligado a hacer—Harry se encogió de hombros, con una mueca de molestia en el rostro. Sus cambios de humor habían comenzado.

—Y estoy seguro que tú estás obligado a actuar como un héroe y recibir todo tipo de halagos, pobrecito Potty—dijo el rubio con sarcasmo, para luego mirarle con ojos burlones. Entonces Harry se enojó.

—¡¿Y tú crees que yo disfruto esto? ¡Mataron a mi familia! No quiero ser el maldito héroe del mundo mágico… ¡Estoy marcado! ¡Es seguro que moriré en esa lucha! Así que ¡cállate!—gritó, incapaz de seguir aguantando. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y tenía ganas de romperle la carita de niño bonito a ese rubio pesado.

Suspiró, tratando de calmarse. No era bueno que él supiera de sus emociones, ya había jugado bastante con sus sentimientos como para darle más armas que utilizar en su contra.

—Sólo te diré una cosa: déjame-en-paz—vocalizó cada palabra con precisión y un aire amenazante. Draco le miró con ojos indiferentes y fríos, mientras entrecerraba levemente los párpados. Luego, como si fuera automático, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa de desdén y burla.

—Claro, porque estoy seguro que eso es lo que quieres—le insinuó, provocándole, buscando una reacción más salvaje en el Gryffindor.

Harry apretó la mandíbula y decidió que no quería escuchar más al rubio. Suspiró sonoramente, para luego mirar algo exasperado al Slytherin.

—Tú… ¡Agh!—hizo una seña rara con los brazos, levantó las manos al aire con fastidio, para luego sacudirlos en dirección a Draco y decir algunas cosas incoherentes. –Déjalo—suspiró, rodeándole y siguiendo su camino hacia la enfermería.

No hizo demasiado cuando sintió una mano cerrarse fuertemente en su antebrazo. Se sintió frustrado y, suspirando cansinamente, se dio la vuelta para ver al rubio.

Apenas pudo gemir con dolor, cuando su vista se nubló y comenzó a sentirse mareado y enfermo, era una horrible sensación que venía teniendo hace ya unos meses, y entonces, ante el estupor del rubio, el moreno perdió el conocimiento.

Draco apenas tubo tiempo de agarrar al Gryffindor antes de que éste cayera, sin embargo estaba pesado. Había engordado, eso estaba seguro, pero sin embargo no había exceso. Estaba con el peso justo, y a él no le molestaría tener más carne para morder y besar.

Apenas ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, Draco quiso golpearse. Había acordado que no se involucraría más con Ha… Potter, era peligroso y él iba a ser un mortífago, no podía estar con el Niño que Vivió. Suspiró cansinamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería, estaba seguro que necesitaba asistencia además que él no podía cuidarlo. No podía estar más con él.

Apretó la mandíbula y miró el rostro apacible de Har… Potter, sus cabellos negros rebeldes, sus párpados cerrados y sus pómulos fuertes, junto a su quijada bastante varonil. Sentir esos apenas perceptibles músculos bajo su toque era enloquecedor, le hacia recordar cosas que eran mejor dejarlas en el olvido.

Hacían que su corazón saltara por más cursi que eso sonara.

Draco gruñó levemente, tomando un respiro y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la enfermería. Le cansaba un poco la espalda, a pesar de que fuerzas no le faltaba. Potter estaba pesado.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo, llegó con dificultad hacia la enfermería. El rubio, acomodando mejor al moreno entre sus brazos, abrió la puerta con cuidado y miró el salón de la enfermería vacío. Gimió con frustración, mientras caminaba con cuidado y mucha dificultad hacia una de las camas.

Recostó a Har… Potter con cuidado, tapándolo luego y suspirando con fuerza. Miró el rostro apacible del otro muchacho, suavizando su expresión sin poder evitarlo.

Las ojeras bajo sus ojos cerrados denotaban noches en desvelo sin poder conciliar el sueño, sus labios resecos y rosados que le pedían a gritos ser besados y acariciados por sus propios labios. Sus párpados caídos y esa expresión de total serenidad le provocaban cosas que eran mejores no sentir.

De repente la duda que le había asaltado hace ya unas semanas volvió a él. Sabía que aunque las probabilidades fueran pocas, no era un imposible; suponía que Potter era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder estar en estado.

Miró el vientre de su Gryffindor y, casi con miedo, colocó una mano allí, sintiendo una pequeña protuberancia y redondez que hace unos meses no tenía.

Tragó un nudo en la garganta, y esperando que no fuera verdad, besó la mejilla de Potter repitiéndose que era la última vez. Que no se volvería a acercar a él, que no le lastimaría más…

Justo en el momento que estaba por salir de la enfermería, la puerta se abrió estridentemente y Draco se sobresaltó, actuando impulsivamente. Se colocó detrás de una de las cortinas, colocándose asimismo un hechizo de camuflaje que esperaba le hubiese salido bien. Pero si Lucius se lo había enseñado en persona, no tenía de qué preocuparse… o eso esperaba.

Pronto reconoció al individuo que había ingresado al lugar, era Madame Pomfrey, quien al ver al Niñito Dorado postrado en esa cama se preocupó, por lo que comenzó a mirar frenéticamente hacia sus lados, esperando encontrar a quien había llevado al muchacho allí.

Sin embargo, su deber le impulsó a revisar a su paciente y luego ver si había alguien más en la sala, su experiencia le había enseñado a ver siempre al enfermo, pues aunque uno tardara un solo segundo este podía bastar para que el paciente muriera. Y ella no quería eso.

Después de ver como la enfermera hacía cosas raras con la varita y revisaba a Potter, Draco pudo ver sus sospechas más temidas ser confirmadas.

Madame Pomfrey, con una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro, negando que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, comenzó a recitar un hechizo, viendo como una luz blanquecina salía de su varita.

Dicha luz comenzó a rodear a Potter, moviéndose rápidamente a su alrededor, para luego, ante la sorpresa de los dos integrantes despiertos de la sala, convertirse en una luz dorada que comenzó a concentrarse en el vientre de Potter.

Tan ensimismado estaban, que no vieron cuando Harry despertó y se removió.

—¡Estúpido rubio pretencioso y egocéntrico!—gruñó en sueños. Draco se sorprendió, mirando la figura inquieta del Gryffindor, que se removía en la camilla.

—¿Señor Potter?—preguntó la enfermera, con la voz tan suave que sorprendió incluso al camuflado Draco.

—¿Madame Pomfrey?—preguntó, parpadeando y mirando a la enfermera con inquietud y confusión. La mujer le miró con algo parecido a la ternura, aunque esta se mezclaba con la preocupación.

—Señor Potter, veo que ha despertado. Me ha dado un pequeño susto encontrarlo en una de mis camillas tan inmóvil como si se hubiese golpeado con una bludger—le dijo la enfermera con suavidad, ayudando al muchacho a levantarse.

—¿Pero cómo…? Ron, Hermione… ¡Malfoy!—entonces, como si un "click" sonara en su cabeza, Harry recordó todo. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar por la enfermería, como si allí hubiera algo que le molestara.

Draco notó como los ojos verdes de Harry se posaban sobre su figura inmóvil, parpadeando levemente y luego sacudiendo la cabeza, confundido. Suspiró con alivio, mientras revisaba sus opciones.

—Potter, cálmese—dijo la mujer, sentándolo en la cama y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Harry la miró, e inmediatamente se calmó, buscando regularizar su respiración.

—Bien, ahora tendrá que contestarme unas preguntas—le dijo la enfermera, mientras revisaba en sus anotaciones y con un movimiento de varita las hacía desaparecer. —¿Está bien con eso?

—Si—Harry asintió, apoyando sus palabras. La mujer le miró con rudeza, como advirtiéndole que no debía mentir si no quería tomar una poción muy asquerosa.

—¿Cuándo ha empezado su vida sexual?

Harry tosió con nerviosismo, buscando con la mirada algún medio de salvación. Se puso tan colorado que le hacía ver tierno.

—Yo… ¿tengo que contestar?—preguntó con pesar, tapándose el rostro con la mano.

—Ahora—la voz de la enfermera sonó peligrosa, el moreno dio un respingo y luego suspiró con resignación.

—Pues mi primera vez fue hace... unos tres meses—el Gryffindor contó con los dedos, asintiendo luego y mirando hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera el rostro de la enfermera. Estaba colorado.

—Si, eso coincide. Y dígame, ¿ha sido con una mujer o con un hombre?—le preguntó luego, haciendo que Harry tartamudeara como un idiota.

Sinceramente no le veía el punto, ¿Por qué hacerle esas preguntas? No hacía falta tanto bochorno.

—Con… un chico—dijo con vergüenza, no porque fuera homosexual sino porque le daba pena.

—Muy bien, muy bien—musito la enfermera, comenzando a hacer unos hechizos y rebuscando entre sus pociones, mientras seguía murmurando cosas incoherentes.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo?—le preguntó Harry, con una leve angustia punzándole las entrañas. La mujer le miró con ternura, dejando al moreno y al rubio (camuflado como un camaleón), confundidos ¿hasta dónde podía llegar la bipolaridad de esa mujer?

—Va a ser padre, Señor Potter. Felicitaciones—le comunicó la mujer, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Harry le miró confundido.

—¿Pero cómo…? ¡Yo no he embarazado a ninguna mujer!—dijo, a pesar de que su corazón había saltado al escuchar las palabras. Un hijo… era lo que más deseaba, pero no podía tenerlos… al menos no si tenía que enfrentarse a Voldemort.

—Nadie ha dicho que hayas embarazado a una—dijo la enfermera con tranquilidad, esperando que su paciente se calmara.

—¿Y entonces…?

—El embarazado es usted, Señor Potter.

Bum.

Harry se había desmayado.

* * *

**-Importante:** Si hay algo que no te gusta del fic, dímelo pero con delicadeza y manteniendo el respeto. Si hay algo que odio más que las parejas Hermione/Draco, son a las personas maleducadas.


	2. ¿Embarazado?

**_Harry__ Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner sólo juego con sus personajes sin pedir nada a cambio (Excepto Reviews)._**

_¡Están advertidos! Este fic contiene:_

**Slash**: _Relación ChicoXChico._

**Lemmon**: _Relaciones sexuales explícitas._

**Mpreg**: _Embarazo Masculino._

**Autora_: Kamy Black M [Yo]_**

**Beta_: DarkPotterMalfoy._**_ ¡Gracias por corregirlo! [Por si acaso, chicas, tiene unos lindos fics para pasar el rato... __Pásense por su perfil XD]_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Es un sueño_, se dijo sin demasiada credibilidad. Escuchaba unas pequeñas voces y, dado el tono de ellas, podía decir que una de esas personas no estaba demasiado contenta.

Trató de asegurarse así mismo que esas personas que escuchaba eran sus compañeros, y que él se había quedado dormido, que había tenido una pesadilla. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, ni él mismo se lo creía.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo una pesadez demasiado grande en su cuerpo, como si no hubiese descansado en días. Suspiró temblorosamente y miró a su alrededor, unos segundos después comenzar a buscar sus anteojos ya que su vista estaba demasiado borrosa.

Sus ojos quedaron aliviados cuando se las puso, y Harry, sólo entonces fue consciente de que cualquier ruido existente en la habitación había acabado, quedando todo el lugar en silenciosa calma.

Tragó un nudo en su garganta y se atrevió a mirar a las personas que se encontraban en la habitación, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Draco Malfoy amarrado a una silla con lazos invisibles de magia, que aunque no se vieran sí podían sentirse. A su lado, se encontraba Madame Pomfrey, con las mejillas levemente rojas por la frustración y cuyo desconcierto a pesar de todo, era latente.

Ambos se encontraban mirando a Harry como si éste tuviera un elfo doméstico pegado en su frente. Los ojos de Madame Pomfrey mostraban condescendencia y comprensión, mientras que los del rubio estaban indiferentes, como cual bastardo, cuya importancia a lo referente al mundo le resbalara por los hombros. Sin embargo, Harry no había pasado esos meses de conocerlo sin que pudiera saber al menos un poco de sus emociones, y podía afirmar, sin miedo a equivocarse, a que el rubio estaba confundido y horrorizado por algo que en ese momento Harry no quería saber.

Se miró así mismo, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse casi atado a la cama. Podía sentir los finos hilos de magia rodearle, dejándole incapaz de poder hacer algún tipo de movimiento. Gruñó con molestia, odiaba sentirse vulnerable.

—¿Señor Potter? Dígame como se siente—la voz suave de la enfermera le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alzó la vista para ver los ojos de la mujer mirarle con su característica preocupación profesional.

—Yo… me siento mareado. Y me duele la cintura—dijo, tratando de moverse. Lanzó una mirada de súplica hacia Madame Pomfrey, quien al observar su situación lució algo avergonzada, pero segundos después deshizo el hechizo que lo mantenía atado.

Harry se sentó y se acaricio la parte baja de la espalda con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

—Eso es normal, dado su estado—dijo tranquilamente la mujer, mientras comenzaba a rebuscar entre sus papelas. Tomó uno y comenzó a ojearlo, antes de darle a Harry un envase de poción que se encontraba cerca de él. —Bébaselo—le ordenó con una voz que no admitía réplicas.

Harry bebió la poción sin chistar. Sintió el líquido espeso recorrer su garganta con una lentitud sumamente incómoda, a la vez que percibía unos ojos posados sobre él.

Devolvió la poción a Madame Pomfrey, y entonces, como si alguien hubiese hecho "click", la aparente calma de Harry desapareció para dar paso a un moreno sumamente alterado y que miraba a Draco como si estuviese a punto de destriparlo.

Asesinó muchas veces al rubio en su cabeza, para luego girar la cabeza lentamente, como en una mala película de terror, y miró a la enfermera.

—¡Dígame que no es cierto!—pidió con calma y tranquilidad. Estaba al borde de estallar, de eso no había duda.

—¿Sobre qué, señor Potter?—le preguntó la enfermera con tranquilidad, mirando a Harry completamente imperturbable. El moreno apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, levantándose de la camilla y parándose frente a la enfermera.

—Dígame que nada de lo que me dijo es cierto—la orden parecía mas bien una súplica. Los ojos verdes detrás de los anteojos miraban a la enfermera con negación, queriendo convencerse que lo que le había escuchado antes de desmayarse había sido total y completamente mentira.

La mujer le miró con expresión condescendiente.

—Quizás primero sea necesario hablar en privado—hizo una pequeña seña en dirección al rubio, que se encontraba mirando hacia ambos con una expresión tan fría y despectiva que daba escalofríos.

Harry apretó los labios. Si en verdad estaba en estado, Malfoy tenía que estar presente, debía saber que iba a esperar un hijo… pero si todo había sido fruto de una apuesta, no tenía siquiera sentido. Endureció su rostro y suspiró. El rubio, le había dejado todo muy claro ese día en el que le había comunicado las razones de su repentino rompimiento.

—Entonces que se vaya—dijo rotundamente, negándose a dirigirle la palabra al rubio.

—Es que tenemos un pequeño inconveniente, señor Potter—dijo Madame Pomfrey, mirándole con los labios fruncidos, en señal de desaprobación. Miró al rubio con reproche. –El señor Malfoy, escuchó todo lo que hablamos hace unos minutos—terminó diciendo con una mirada de enojo.

Harry, empalideció de repente, mirando hacia donde el rubio se encontraba con algo de temor. Sí él sabía todo, podía llegar a quitarle su hijo…

_Su hijo_. Las palabras, a pesar de todo, no sonaban tan mal como deberían. Y eso le asustaba en sobremanera.

Miró a Draco y se perdió en sus ojos como tantas otras veces, buscando alguna señal de lo que iba a hacer. Sí sabía que él esperaba un hijo, podía decírselo a Voldemort y eso no era nada bueno en su situación actual.

Suspiró, no sabiendo qué hacer. Miles de posibilidades se arremolinaban en torno a su problema, pero era una confusión total el no saber en qué estas parado.

Porqué si bien Draco podía decírselo, tampoco podía _creer_ que vendiese a su hijo así como así. Aunque una posibilidad era que pudiera reclamar a su hijo y dejar que él muriese, pues de ser posible lo era. A Voldemort, no le importaría hacerle más daño quitándole a su hijo para luego asesinarlo. Aunque también, podría simplemente serle indiferente el hecho de tener un hijo y olvidarse que alguna vez tuvo algo con él, borrar todo rastro de él en su mente y casarse con otra mujer, una que fuera de gran prestigio político, que no estuviera con un mago oscuro detrás de su cabeza. Que no fuera un _hombre_.

Miró los ojos fríos del rubio y suspiró con derrota. Preferiría quedarse en la duda a arriesgar a su hijo, pues a pesar de haberse enterado hace sólo unos minutos que iba a ser padre, un gran sentimiento de protección y amor había nacido en su interior. Simplemente no podía hacerle daño de ningún modo posible.

—Quiero que él se vaya—dijo fríamente, mirando con disgusto al rubio, quien a su vez le miraba con una mezcla entre el desconcierto y el enojo.

—No puedes obligarme a irme—le siseó en respuesta, con la voz tan fría como un bloque de hielo.

Harry le lanzó una mirada aireada, mientras sentía la ira crecer en su interior. Respiró varias veces con lentitud, esperando tranquilizarse.

Una vez que lo consiguió, miró con cansancio hacia el rubio su suspiró, derrotado.

—Haz lo que se te venga en gana—le dio vuelta la cara, al momento que se escuchaba el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Harry cambió su expresión por otra de curiosidad, mientras veía como Madame Pomfrey entraba a la habitación junto al Director.

Y, en vez de preguntarse en qué momento Madame Pomfrey había salido, Harry lo único que se preguntó fue el porqué tenía tanta mala suerte.

—Señor Potter—musitó la mujer, haciendo una seña al Director para que se sentara en una silla cerca de su camilla, y sentándose a su vez ella en otra con unos cuantos pergaminos descansando en su regazo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?—preguntó el anciano, mirándole por encima de sus anteojos de media luna. Harry tragó un nudo en su garganta, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para todo y suspiraba con derrota. Estaba en shock, no podía negarlo, era la única respuesta a su actitud. Estaba actuando demasiado sumiso y tranquilo, en algún momento su vena de enojo debía saltar y su irritabilidad saldría a flote.

—Muy bien—mintió, no queriendo preocupar al hombre. Suspiró y luego miró con enojo al rubio, como echándole toda la culpa a él. El aludido sólo le envió una mirada de frialdad, corroborando sus anteriormente dichas palabras… se iba a quedar y nadie le iba a impedir el saber sobre su hijo.

Después de todo, él lo estaba engendrado, misteriosamente, eso sí.

—Traje conmigo al director, para tener esta conversación una vez y no más—miró, insistentemente al director, como regañándole por un hecho pasado.

—¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?—miró a Madame Pomfrey con confusión.

Madame Pomfrey giró su cabeza y le miró con sus ojos oscuros, llenos de un sentimiento que Harry no pudo reconocer.

—Sobre su embarazo, Señor Potter—dijo con compasión, mirándole comprensivamente.

Harry no pudo evitar saltar al escuchar esas palabras, perdido y a la vez, desesperado ¿era verdad? ¿En verdad estaba embaraza… do? Cerró los ojos levemente, con un creciente dolor de cabeza.

Cuando abrió sus párpados, enfocó sus ojos verdes en los grises de Draco, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación fingida. Después de todo, no podía estar preocupado de verdad, a él, no le importaba nadie. Ni siquiera su hijo.

Apretó la mandíbula y luego miró a la enfermera, procurando no encontrarse con los ojos azules del Director. Ya era demasiada su vergüenza como para añadirle más.

—Antes que nada—apuntó con enojo al rubio, quien no se dio por aludido y sólo miraba hacia donde estaba Harry con altanería—Quiero que él se vaya—terminó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de manera infantil.

El Slytherin, le envió una mirada helada, cargada de resentimiento y a la vez terquedad, como si le dijera con la mirada que él, no se iba a ir y en cambio se quedaría a joderle sus preciados minutos de vida. Contaminaría su aire, le perturbaría con su presencia silenciosa e intimidante, tan similar a la de su padre.

—No—las palabras fueron claras y precisas, la determinación pintada en su rostro aristocrático.

Harry, le envió una mirada fulminante, mientras suspiraba con resignación y a la vez pesar. Era imposible hacer razonar al rubio. Así que con pesar, trató de tranquilizarse mientras se sentaba en la camilla y miraba a Madame Pomfrey.

Al parecer, ese suspiro era lo único que necesitaba Madame Pomfrey para comenzar a hablar y dejar al Director con la palabra en la boca, ya que éste viendo el intercambio entre los dos muchachos había querido decir algo.

—Se lo digo desde ya, Señor Potter: su embarazo es muy peligroso. El cuerpo de un hombre no está hecho para gestar un bebé, eso debe saberlo de antemano.

Harry, bajó la cabeza con resignación, suspirando con un dolor en el pecho. –Lo sé, Madame Pomfrey. Pero dígame ¿cómo es posible?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El rubio, que hasta ese entonces estaba con la cabeza a gacha y un dolor agudo en su pecho, levantó la mirada también algo intrigado. Si bien sabía que los hombres podían embarazarse si poseían algunas características, no podía saber cómo es que Potter se había embarazado… era poderoso, tanto como para gestar un bebé. Sí, lo sabía, pero… nunca había pensado en ello, la verdad.

—No hay muchos casos de hombres embarazados, a decir verdad sólo ha habido unos cien a lo largo de la historia y de ellos, sólo unos treinta y siete han podido llegar hasta el final y tener un niño sano. Los demás… bueno, o perdieron el feto en unos meses, o simplemente no aguantaron y murieron—dijo la enfermera con voz dura, tratando de hacerle ver a su paciente lo delicada de su situación.

Harry tragó un nudo en su garganta, mientras unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar se apoderaban de él. Aún no podía asimilar bien el hecho de estar esperando un hijo, pero su corazón se oprimía ante el mero pensamiento de perderlo. No, se dijo, _no podía perderlo_.

—El cómo se dio es algo complejo de explicar. Si bien un embarazo en hombres es complicado, su concepción aún es un misterio para todos los magos. Pues ¿cómo darse si un hombre no tiene útero, ni óvulos para concebir con un espermatozoide?

—Se ha llegado a la conclusión que, mientras dos hombres mantienen relaciones sexuales, la magia del mago más poderoso actúa como un medio de transporte del semen del dominante hacia el interior del pasivo, a la vez que une los espermatozoides dándole las enzimas necesarias para crear un cigoto. Dicha enzima es llamada "Dtiadena" y su función es unir la dotación genética de ambos padres.

—Esto, sin embargo, no se puede producir a menos que el mago que envía las hondas de magia sea realmente poderoso, ya que para crear la enzima es necesaria una gran cantidad de magia. Al ser el feto fecundado, inmediatamente la magia rodea al cigoto y crea un líquido similar al amniótico, pero a diferencia de éste, el "Líquido Procaminal" se encarga, no sólo de la protección y buen desarrollo pulmonar del feto, sino también se encarga de que los nervios y arterias en su corazón sean apropiadas y saludables.

—El Líquido Procaminal está dentro del llamado "Saco Procaminal" y está rodeado, a su vez, por otro líquido llamado "Ortuydralinelina", el cual tiene como objetivo otorgar todo lo necesario para el buen desarrollo del bebé, y protegerlo de cualquier hechizo de menor gravedad. Estos tres componentes son los que ayudan al crecimiento adecuado y protección del embrión, hasta que el portador del feto da a luz.

La enfermera dio un respiro, viendo como los ojos de los dos muchachos estaban abiertos de par en par y la miraban con curiosidad e incomodidad en partes iguales. El Director sólo la miraba con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos celestes.

—Durante el transcurso del embarazo, el feto sólo se mantendrá con vida mientras el padre que lo engendró pase un poco de su esencia mágica hacia el portador del embrión. Si el otro padre no está, el portador del feto no podrá mantener con vida al embrión, pues éste necesita de ambos padres para poder llegar al mundo.

—Sí, sí, sí. Todo esto está muy bien, pero… ¿el feto no debería aplastar los órganos internos del que lo gesta? Después de todo, el cuerpo de un hombre no es apto para un embarazo y los órganos están organizados de una manera muy distinta que en el cuerpo de una mujer—la frialdad en la voz de Draco era latente, la preocupación velada por la indiferencia.

Los demás le miraron entre sorprendidos y suspicaces… era peligroso que ese rubio escuchara toda la conversación y del mismo estado de Harry. Una mirada tranquilizadora por parte de Dumbledore calló a Harry y Pomfrey de decir algo.

—Eso, señor Malfoy, sería correcto sino fuera porque el mismo "Saco Procaminal" protegido por el líquido Ortuydralinelina, protege no sólo lo de adentro, sino también los órganos que quedan en contacto con él. No hay riesgos en ese sentido.

Dicho esto, Madame Pomfrey suspiró y retomó con su clase de "embarazos masculinos".

—El parto no es algo por lo que uno se deba preocupar demasiado—comenzó, viendo como Harry comprendía y se miraba así mismo con horror y pánico—Es por cesárea—aclaró, notando como inmediatamente el moreno se tranquilizaba. No pudo explicarse porqué el rubio suspiró aliviado, pero era algo en lo que pensaría después.

—Como un hombre no tiene un canal de parto, el feto debe sacarse con un corte en la parte baja de su abdomen, señor Potter—Harry se sobresaltó y la miro con confusión—Lo malo es que no podrá detener el dolor con pociones ni magia, pues al utilizar al menos un poco de magia cerca del bebé este podría sufrir daños irreversibles, tanto en sus arterias y venas nerviosas, como en su sistema digestivo y respiratorio. Así que un parto de embarazo masculino, debe hacerse al estilo muggle—terminó, mirando a Harry con seriedad. —¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Es completamente necesario que el otro padre me transmita un poco de su magia?—preguntó Harry, sin ver al rubio quien estaba levemente rojo por la furia.

—Sí, señor Potter. Pues para que haya un embarazo se hace falta un sentimiento muy fuerte que haga a la magia actuar de la manera que anteriormente le había comentado, y si ese sentimiento muere, su hijo no podrá sobrevivir.

—¿Me está diciendo que en caso de que ya no ame al padre de mi hijo, eso me costará su propia vida?—preguntó Harry, con un nudo en la garganta y una mirada alterada.

—No señor Potter, no hace falta eso. Sólo que… ambos estén dispuestos a dar lo suficiente para que su hijo llegue sano al mundo—respondió de una manera muy parecida a los centauros cuando uno le preguntaba algo.

—¿Suficiente hasta qué punto?—preguntó de repente Dumbledore, con curiosidad. Él no sabía demasiado acerca de los embarazos masculinos, y aunque sabía que esa situación no era nada favorecedora dada las circunstancias en las que se hallaban, era un fenómeno digno de verse. El amor, pensó con melancolía, era increíble el poder que poseía ese sentimiento…

—Como ya dije anteriormente, sólo hace falta una transferencia de magia cada dos meses, y con eso será suficiente. La magia del señor Potter se encargaría de llevar el embarazo adecuadamente, y la magia del otro padre, se encargaría de ayudarlo. Después de todo, ambas magias se mezclaron al producirse la fecundación y actuaron simultáneamente para crear el cigoto—respondió la enfermera, mirando una de sus libretas y anotando algo en ella.

—Pero usted había dicho que sólo la magia del mago más poderoso…

—La magia del mago más poderoso se encarga de prácticamente todo, pero no lo lograría sin la ayuda de la otra esencia mágica, pues sólo un espermatozoide no es suficiente para un embarazo de tal magnitud—la enfermera dijo esas palabras como si le costara expresarse correctamente.

—Así que en otras palabras—murmuró Draco, llevando su dedo índice hacia sus labios—El feto es hecho por los espermatozoides de los padres, y por la magia de ambos, creando así una unión de esencias mágicas y dotación genética, fecundando de esta manera al cigoto—dijo el rubio, buscando confirmación en los ojos de la enfermera.

Ésta, a pesar de sus dudas, se vio claramente complacida de que el muchacho haya captado tan rápidamente su explicación y la situación actual.

—Correcto, Señor Malfoy—afirmó. El Slytherin sólo se paró orgullosamente, con su actitud altiva y miró con superioridad a Harry, quien se encontraba completamente perdido.

—Yo… no…—tartamudeó, mirando hacia Madame Pomfrey. Ésta, se compadeció y le observó con comprensión y una sonrisa tierna.

—No importa si no ha comprendido del todo, Señor Potter. Luego, le daré unos libros para que pueda entenderlo mejor.

Harry le envió una mirada agradecida, mientras suspiraba con alivio. Draco, quien había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada color gris hacia el moreno, le observó con tanto detenimiento que Dumbledore comenzó a sospechar que su inquietud era cierta. El anciano entrecerró levemente los ojos y miró a ambos muchachos, quienes se observaban con detenimiento. Luego sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y suspiró, mirando a Madame Pomfrey y haciéndole una discreta seña para dejar a ambos chicos solos.

—Estoy… embarazado—musitó Harry, mirando hacia un punto fijo con horror. ¡Los hombres no podían embarazarse! No importaba que cosas dijera la enfermera, él, era consciente de que los hombres _no _podían embarazarse. No era un genio en cuanto a medicina se refiere, y sus conocimientos acerca del cuerpo humano eran más bien mediocres, pero la lógica le decía que un hombre no podía embarazarse.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo sabía que era verdad. No por toda la explicación rara que Madame Pomfrey le había dado, y cuyo significado se le había ido volando de la cabeza, ni siquiera por la magia… Sabía que era cierto porque lo _sentía_.

No iba a decir que sentía a su hijo correr dentro de su vientre, porque no era un sentir de _ese_ tipo. Lo sentía de una manera diferente, como si su corazón se lo gritara, como si su misma aura lo supiera.

Cerró los ojos y tragó un nudo en la garganta. Todo era demasiado increíble, extraño e ilógico; tanto que sentía la necesidad imperiosa de reír. Pero no lo hizo.

—Harry—musitó una voz que el moreno sentía demasiado cerca. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver al rubio parado cerca de la camilla y mirándolo insistentemente con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

No le había llamado Potter porque habría sido un insulto en esos momentos, y aunque había tratado de no hacerlo, su voz había salido con tanta desesperación y anhelo que Draco tuvo que contenerse y golpearse mentalmente.

—Harry—repitió, esta vez con un poco más de compostura. El moreno se tensó y le miró fieramente unos segundos, antes de morderse el labio inferior y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?—preguntó con brusquedad, abriendo los ojos y fulminándolo con la mirada. Se levantó de la camilla, poniéndose en fase de actitud defensiva.

Draco endureció la expresión en su rostro y le miró con seriedad. Bien, se dijo, si Harry no quería que fuera cordial con él, lo respetaría y le trataría como siempre. Como se lo merecía.

—No puedes tenerlo—siseó con dureza el rubio, mirando el vientre del muchacho con cautela. Sí su padre o el Señor Oscuro se enteraban de ello lo matarían. A él, y a Harry junto a su bebé.

Era mejor prevenir. Además, Harry Potter era el Niño Que Vivió, y estaba siendo perseguido por el Lord… pensar en todo eso hacía que la idea de que Harry abortara al niño fuera lógica. Pero dolorosa. Podía sentir ya un pequeño calorcito en su pecho que le indicaba su cariño infinito hacia esa criatura, un bebé que había sido concebido si bien por motivos egoístas de su parte, también con amor. Porque Harry lo amaba y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Sonrió internamente con posesividad. El amor que Harry tenía por él era tan grande para incluso crear un hijo… un hijo que llevaba en su interior.

A cada segundo silencioso que pasaba, Harry se iba tornando más y más rojo, y Draco más y más preocupado. Se iba dando cuenta que proponer algo así había sido tonto y muy cruel por su parte.

¿Por qué no dar una oportunidad a ese embarazo? Ver crecer a su hijo dentro del vientre de su ex amante, del chico que… amaba. Draco suspiró con resignación, esperando el golpe que estaba seguro que vendría después de sus crueles palabras.

—¡¿Estas loco? Eres un completo desgraciado insensible. Por un momento pensé… pensé que te importaba al menos tu hijo—escupió con veneno las palabras, viendo como el rubio se encogía levemente y cerraba los ojos con frustración—¿Cómo puedes siquiera sugerir que… que aborte? ¡Es tu hijo, por el amor de Merlín!—exclamó el moreno entre incrédulo y furioso.

—Harry…

—¿Sabes qué? No me importa que tú no quieras tenerlo, de todas maneras soy yo el que lo está gestando. Olvídate de lo que escuchaste aquí… no, ni siquiera puedo dejarte salir por esa puerta. ¿Cómo saber si al momento de poner un pie en otro lugar no se lo dices a tu amado amo? Seguramente no te importaría sacrificar a alguien con quien compartes sangre, después de todo eres un ser sin sentimientos, insensible y con el corazón tan duro como la roca—Harry estaba rojo de furia, y miraba a Draco como si no pudiera reconocerlo. Sin embargo, lo que más impactó al rubio, fue su mirada de asco.

—No era eso lo que quería decir…

—No te necesito. Yo cuidaré a mi hijo solo, no necesito cariño de nadie porque con mi bebé me basta y me sobra.

—Sin el otro padre tu embarazo está destinado a no ser—intentó razonar con él. No podía perderlo… pero tampoco podía darle lo que el otro muchacho deseaba. Tenía un apellido que mantener, un lugar en la sociedad que no podía perder… y lo peor: tenía una marca oscura a punto de ser tatuada en su antebrazo. Una marca que lo alejaría para siempre del Niño Dorado.

—Sabré arreglármelas. Quizás haya alguien que quiera follarse al Niño Que Vivió y ser padre de este niño—añadió con maldad, viendo como la cara de Draco se descomponía. Porque no importaba sí el rubio no le amaba, si todo había sido por una estúpida apuesta, eso no tenía valor al lado del sentimiento de posesividad del otro muchacho. Porque el Slytherin detestaba dar lo que consideraba suyo.

Y Draco había sido la primera vez de Harry, el único que le había tomado. El único que le había hecho gemir y gritar, él era el único que podía hacerlo suyo…

—¿Te buscarás otro tan pronto? ¡Entonces parecerás una zorra!

—En todo caso sería un zorro… no tengo alguna clase de fetichismo con la ropa femenina, ni algún tipo de fijación extraña como para llamarme a mí mismo con el pronombre "ella"—respondió cortante, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes helados y sin sentimiento alguno más que la repulsión.

—Tú no puedes estar con alguien más—siseó el rubio, perdiendo su máscara de tranquilidad y comenzando a verse más salvaje. Sus ojos grises estaban entrecerrados peligrosamente, y sus labios estaban apretados en una línea firme. Harry pudo notar como sus músculos estaban tensos, y sintió unos deseos irrefrenables por deshacer esos nudos con los labios y hacer cosas "indecentes" con ese cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos con frustración, mientras suspiraba. De repente, fue consciente de que Draco le tenía aprisionado por los hombros y se había pegado por completo a su cuerpo.

—Tú no puedes estar con nadie más—le siseó en su oído nuevamente, y Harry sintió una ráfaga de aire caliente que le hizo estremecer. Tembló levemente, causando así una sonrisa en el rostro aristocrático del rubio.

—Puedo estar con quien quiera—rebatió el moreno con la voz ronca, al momento que se alejaba del otro muchacho. Draco, al sentir que ese cuerpo se apartaba de su lado sintió un vacío en el estómago.

—Eres mío—dijo con voz posesiva, tomando de la cintura al chico y pegándolo una vez más a su cuerpo.

Harry sintió que el aire le faltaba, y se vio tentado a darle un puñetazo al muchacho para que se alejara, sin embargo, todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente al sentir unos ya familiares labios sobre los suyos.

Gimió cuando Draco le apretó más contra su cuerpo (si es que eso era posible), y mordió su labio inferior con la sensualidad a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. El rubio aprovechó ese gesto para colar su lengua dentro de esa cavidad que ya había comenzado a extrañar.

Ambos jadearon con deseo cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una danza en la que ambos batallaban por tener el control. Draco, dominante por naturaleza, alzó al otro muchacho por el trasero e hizo que éste le rodeara la cintura con las piernas.

El rubio mordía y lamía esos rojos labios que eran sólo de él con desespero, su corazón latía desbocado y su cadera embestía contra Harry, creando así una deliciosa fricción que los hacía enloquecer. Ambos olvidaron todo, olvidaron que estaban en la enfermería y que en cualquier momento alguien podría descubrirlos, olvidaron momentáneamente el mes y medio que habían estado separados, olvidaron todo.

En su mente lo único que tenía era un pensamiento posesivo "Mío… quiero hacerlo mío". Deseaba tanto poseer aquel trasero que en ese momento estaba acariciando y pellizcando suavemente.

Añoraba tanto el poder sentirlo a su alrededor, sentirse asimismo dentro de él y embestir suavemente contra su cuerpo… poder gritar al momento que el orgasmo llegaba a ellos y se venía dentro de Harry, marcándolo. Amándolo.

Gimió cuando sus labios se separaron, e inmediatamente su boca buscó más, bajando suavemente hasta llegar al cuello del moreno.

—Ahhh—el Gryffindor gimió con voz ronca, apretando sus piernas aún más alrededor del rubio. No quería recordar el porqué estaban ahí, ni el motivo por el cual ambos habían terminado hace un mes y medio. Sólo quería _sentir_.

Sentir que era amado por ese rubio, aunque luego esa sólo fuera una fantasía rota de la manera más cruel. Quería olvidar todo y dejarse llevar, dejar que ese muchacho que amaba tanto lo tomara como antaño y le reclamara como suyo.

—Eres mío—gimió Draco, dejando unos minutos el cuello del muchacho. Sin embargo su boca se vio nuevamente ocupada cuando deslizó con sus dientes la bata que Harry tenía sobre él y comenzaba a atacar ese hueco que tenía entre el cuello y el hombro.

Siempre había sido su parte favorita del cuerpo del moreno y casualmente, la piel más sensible que hacía gemir y enloquecer al otro chico. Mordió con fuerza la piel que tenía entre los dientes, causando un pequeño gemido mitad dolor mitad placer en Harry. Lamió suavemente la sangre que había comenzado a salir, al momento que escuchaba unas palabras que no pudo identificar, y luego jadeó al sentir las manos de Harry bajo su camisa. No sabía en qué momento había desatado su túnica, ni le importaba…

—¡Sabes que no me gusta que me muerdas!—le siseó Harry, frotando su virilidad contra la del rubio con fuerza y maldad, para después llevar sus manos bajo la camisa del chico y pellizcar con fuerza una de sus tetillas.

—¡Auch!—se quejó Draco, dejando de atormentar el hombro del moreno para alzar su rostro y mirar con los ojos entrecerrados al otro chico.

—Te lo buscaste—Harry le sonrió con maldad, para luego comenzar a moverse provocativamente sobre el rubio, haciendo movimientos sensuales sobre la virilidad del otro y fingiendo ser embestido.

—Agh—gimió el rubio ahogadamente al sentir el trasero del moreno por sobre la ropa y encima de su excitación. Miró el rostro lleno de placer del muchacho de ojos verdes, y se sintió aún más excitado.

—Oh, sí. Quiero que me tomes, Draco—jadeo Harry, con la voz ronca de deseo y una mirada llena de lujuria en el rostro.

Sin embargo, el rostro del moreno fue cambiando de a poco, siendo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y, su rostro contraído por el placer desapareció, dejando tras él una máscara de dolor y asco.

Harry se apartó rudamente del rubio, dejándolo medio atontado y a la vez confundido. Con horror se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de tomarlo en la enfermería. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, acompañado de una expresión de vergüenza absoluta.

Pero si el rostro de Draco mostraba una expresión avergonzada, la del rostro de Harry no tenía nombre. El muchacho estaba jadeando por aire y se veía muy alterado, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un profundo color rojo y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

—No…—susurró con vergüenza, poniendo su rostro entre sus manos y sentándose en la camilla con un gesto derrotado. Se había dejado llevar por su deseo, le había dicho todas esas cosas al rubio cuando en realidad decía odiarlo… se había entregado como un desvergonzado prostituto.

Cerró los ojos con abatimiento. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Hace sólo unos minutos Draco le había sugerido abortar a su hijo, le había engañado y utilizado para una estúpida apuesta. Había jugado con su cuerpo a su antojo, y ahora se había aprovechado de sus reacciones para… para humillarlo.

Se tragó el nudo en su garganta y se obligó a no llorar, impidiendo que ni una lágrima bajara por su rostro.

—Vete—le ordenó con voz ronca. En ese momento quería estar solo, pensar en qué demonios hacer con su repentino embarazo y con toda su situación.

—No me iré—respondió el rubio altanero, ocultando su erección con su túnica y sonriendo con hipocresía.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Harry con la voz ahogada. Draco presintió que esa pregunta no sólo se refería a su negación por irse de la enfermería.

—¿Por qué, qué?—preguntó con curiosidad, mirando al muchacho con ojos suspicaces.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No te satisface el saber que ya te robaste la virginidad del Niño Dorado, y te lo follaste a cuatro patas en más de una ocasión? ¿No te complace también, el que esté llevando un hijo tuyo en mi vientre? ¿No es suficiente, acaso? ¿Por qué humillarme aún más?—preguntó con la voz rota, sacando sus manos de su rostro y levantando la mirada.

Draco, cerró los ojos levemente al ver las lágrimas brillar en sus ojos verdes, al ver el dolor incrustado en ellos. Tragó fuerte y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza… no podía evitarlo, siempre había tenido debilidad por las lágrimas de Harry, a pesar de verlo en contadas situaciones así. Suspiró temblorosamente al comprender el daño que le había causado. Porqué si bien sabía que le había lastimado al confesarle lo de la apuesta, no se había imaginado nunca que tanto era el dolor que el moreno tenía en su corazón.

—No te besé para humillarte—musitó mirándolo a los ojos, mostrándole la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—¿Entonces por qué?—preguntó dolido, mirándolo con furia. El rubio lo miró nerviosamente. —¿Acaso fue porque querías demostrar lo hijo de puta que puedes llegar a ser? ¿Porque no te basta con humillarme y lastimarme, sino que también, aparte de querer arrebatarme a mi hijo matándolo, quieres probar algo que sabes te pertenece? Pues no, Draco, ya no te pertenezco—le dijo con malicia, viendo como el rubio se estremecía al usar su nombre.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—le pregunto con un hilo de voz.

—Que no fuiste el último que me tomó—mintió con maestría, viendo como el rostro del otro chico se descomponía radicalmente y los celos brillaban en sus ojos grises. Se aplaudió así mismo por mentir bien por primera vez en su vida, puesto que en realidad la única persona con la que había tenido relaciones era Draco Malfoy.

—¿Así que ya te has revolcado con otros como un cualquiera?—preguntó con la voz helada, sus ojos carentes de sentimiento alguno. Harry se estremeció con dolor cuando escuchó sus palabras, arrepintiéndose por dejarse llevar por las ganas de hacerle daño.

—Digamos, que estaba necesitado de cariño…

—¡Demonios, me importa una mierda que te hayan follado a cuatro patas! Después de todo es para lo único que sirves—le respondió con veneno, mientras sus ojos le fulminaban con furia.

Harry de repente se sintió enfermo, y tragó un nudo en su garganta. Sí, había querido decirle aquello para lastimarlo, pero ahora que veía esos ojos grises brillando con enojo tenía la ligera idea de que había sido un mal paso.

—Draco…

—¿Querías saber por qué te besé? Pues bien, fue porque quería comprobar algo: a pesar de poner esa cara de asco al verme e insistirme en que me vaya, sigues gimiendo en mis brazos como una puta. Sigues sintiendo excitación cuando te toco, gimes mi nombre cuando te beso. Sigues amándome—le envió una sonrisa autosuficiente, y Harry se sintió aún peor que antes.

—Estás equivocado—quiso negar, mirando hacia otro lugar que no fuera Draco, hacia cualquier cosa que no fueran sus ojos grises mirándolo con desprecio.

—Te encanta que te toque, que te bese y que acaricie por cada rincón de tu cuerpo. Sigues amándome a pesar de que te dije que sólo me había acercado a ti porque una apuesta mágica me ataba, que cada beso que te di fue porque mi magia me obligaba, cada vez que te hice el amor fue una falsa. Porque no te amo, ni nunca lo hice. Eres patético—siguió el rubio sin piedad, mirando como Harry se contraía sobre sí mismo y se abrazaba el abdomen en gesto defensivo y protector.

El moreno le miró, con sus ojos verdes acuosos por las lágrimas y una expresión llena de dolor en su rostro, sin embargo no le importó. Porque aunque no lo haya demostrado, su comentario anterior le había herido, y él siendo un Malfoy como era, no iba a dejar eso impune. Sonrió con maldad, aunque por dentro le doliera el sufrimiento de Harry como si fuera propio.

Pero los celos le tenían cegado. Porque él había pensado como un tonto que Harry sólo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

Entrecerró los ojos y suspiró, comenzando a arrepentirse de ello. Después de todo, Harry llevaba en su vientre a su hijo y no debía ser tan imprudente, sabía lo sensible que estaba, y se había aprovechado de ello. Aunque no se arrepentía de haberle dicho esas verdades.

—¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Qué le ha hecho al señor Potter?—la voz alterada de la enfermera llegó a oídos de Draco, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y volviéndolo de golpe a la realidad. Miró culpable a la enfermera, aunque luego adoptó su típica actitud fría.

—Digamos que está así porque le dije unas cuantas verdades—respondió con maldad, destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras. La enfermera le fulminó con la mirada, mientras preocupada comenzaba a hacer una revisión parcial al muchacho.

Draco se dio cuenta entonces de que el Director se había ido, y suspiró aliviado. No le gustaba el viejo, nunca le había gustado y probablemente jamás le gustaría, pero debía admitir el poder cuando lo conocía… y ese anciano era poderoso. Le ponía nervioso.

—Señor Malfoy, váyase—la orden era clara, más Draco sólo quedó mirando fijamente en donde Harry se encontraba ahora limpiando su cara, avergonzado y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Se odió por ello, pero le odió más a él por provocarle esas sensaciones tan conflictivas.

Apretó la mandíbula con enojo al reconocer una orden, si había algo que odiaba era que le ordenasen a hacer algo o le dijesen que hacer. Él era un Malfoy, y los Malfoys no se eran tratados así. Pero sin embargo, viendo una lucha perdida, se decidió a salir de la habitación con la cabeza erguida, y una pose engreída.

Harry suspiró cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y luego miró con ojos avergonzados a la enfermera. Ésta, sin embargo, sólo le miró comprensivamente, con la sospecha vagando en su cabeza.

—Lo siento—musitó con un hilo de voz.

—Es comprensible, señor Potter, así que deberá acostumbrarse a esos deslices y cambios de humor. Es inevitable dada la situación en la que se encuentra—Harry asintió, comprendiendo. Sin embargo, había algo que le tenía preocupado. Miró con aprensión hacia la puerta de la enfermería, y con decisión se levantó de la camilla, dispuesto a seguir al rubio.

Madame Pomfrey, viendo sus intenciones, suspiró con cansancio y con una mirada dura le obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

—No se preocupe. El Señor Director está esperando al señor Malfoy fuera, para hacerle jurar que nada de lo que aquí se dijo saldría de nosotros—le tranquilizó, aún algo enfadada. Después de todo, acababa de decirle al muchacho que estaba en estado y él va y se agita, haciendo de todo, menos cuidarse.

Harry asintió ante las palabras de la enfermera, y luego suspiró con cansancio. Todo era demasiado difícil, necesitaba asimilarlo, aún no podía creer que él estuviera… "_Eso_".

—Señor Potter… recuéstese—la orden llegó tardíamente a sus oídos, y no pudo evitar saltar levemente al escucharla. Apretó la mandíbula con nerviosismo, pero de todas maneras obedeció a Madame Pomfrey.

Se acostó en la camilla y suspiró nerviosamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza y sintiéndose como un tonto.

—Muy bien, ahora desnúdese.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchó, Señor Potter. Desnúdese, necesito revisarlo para saber más de su estado—la voz de la mujer se comenzó a escuchar algo irritada, y Harry tuvo que obedecer antes de recibir otra de sus tantas miradas enfadadas. Esa mujer era igual que Molly Weasley en plena fase de mamá gallina.

Entonces, con el rostro completamente ruborizado, se sacó la bata y la deslizó hasta su cintura, tapando sus partes íntimas y mirando a Madame Pomfrey con súplica. Los ojos de la enfermera se suavizaron.

—Está bien, Señor Potter, sólo es una revisión. No tiene porqué preocuparse—la voz de la mujer salió con un tono levemente reconfortante.

El moreno vio entonces como la enfermera se acercaba, y con una cara de concentración comenzaba a murmurar un hechizo. Una luz blanquecina salió de la varita, rodeando a Harry totalmente y el cual notaba como lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

Harry pudo sentir como pequeñas ondas se arremolinaban a su alrededor, pasando por todo su cuerpo de una manera increíblemente rápida e intensa. Era una sensación rara, el percibir con su propia aura la magia del hechizo al rozar su piel. De repente, la luz blanca se transformó en un inestable color coral, para luego pasar a otro violeta.

Entonces, de manera brusca, todo rastro del hechizo desapareció.

Vio como Madame Pomfrey fruncía levemente el ceño y anotaba algo en su libreta, para luego alejarse de él y comenzar a murmurar algunas palabras inteligibles. La mujer estuvo unos momentos revisando sus papeles, y luego miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido entre la desaprobación y la preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el moreno, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación y miedo. Llevó sus manos a su vientre en un ademan protector, con un nudo en su garganta.

Bien, lo admitía. Aún no podía recuperarse del shock de saberse próximo padre, pero el sentimiento que antes había sentido se intensificó. Después de todo, llevaba en su vientre al fruto de su amor, de su magia… de sus ilusiones. Cerró levemente los ojos al sentirse sobrepasado por las emociones, para luego abrir repentinamente sus ojos verdes y mirar a la enfermera detrás de sus gafas.

Madame Pomfrey suspiró con resignación, y luego, en actitud autónoma se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban cerca de la camilla de Harry.

—Lleva exactamente ocho semanas de embarazo, señor Potter—le comunicó la enfermera. Harry, al ver el estado preocupado de la enfermera, le incitó a seguir con sus ojos.

—Mire señor Potter, anteriormente ya le he dicho que su embarazo será todo menos fácil—al ver el asentimiento abatido del muchacho, siguió—así que deberá cuidarse el doble, e incluso el tripe, de lo que lo hace una mujer embarazada. Además, su situación se agrava al tener usted tan mala alimentación en su niñez, y el mal desarrollo de su cuerpo puede que en un momento le haga daño.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando inmediatamente en sus tíos. Era obvio que el dormir diez años en una alacena traería consecuencias en algún momento de su vida. Había sido muy chiquito y escuálido cuando era más pequeño, y era consciente de la mala alimentación a la que fue sometido, pero nunca habría imaginado que eso podría afectarle a alguien más. Miró su vientre con preocupación, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Además, sus huesos necesitan mucho calcio y su nivel de azúcar es algo elevado, debería cuidar su alimentación. Luego, le daré la dieta necesaria—musitó la enfermera, mirando concentrada una de sus tantas libretas.

—¿Señora Pomfrey…?—preguntó dubitativamente. La mujer le miró interrogante. —¿En verdad necesitaré decírselo al padre…?

—De eso no tiene ni que dudar, señor Potter. Su magia se está debilitando, dos meses es mucho tiempo y sólo por ser usted fuerte, no quiere decir que pueda llevar su embarazo solo. Necesita urgentemente del otro padre—le explicó con gravedad.

Harry sintió un nudo en su garganta… él no quería pedirle nada a Draco Malfoy. Ya le había causado suficiente daño…

—¿No hay ninguna manera de mantener un embarazo sin su padre?-preguntó Harry con esperanza. No guardaba demasiadas ilusiones, y no era tonto como para pensar que su relación con Draco iría de las mil maravillas. Mientras más se evitara un segundo golpe, mejor.

—De haber, las hay, sólo que son demasiado arriesgadas como para realizarlas. Existe un método que si bien no asegura la supervivencia del bebe, tiene mas probabilidades de ser que las demás. Como sólo ha habido pocos casos como el suyo, señor Potter, no hay demasiada información acerca de esto. Sin embargo, según el escaso conocimiento que tengo del tema, el método de conservación del feto requiere de un ritual que involucra sangre, dolor y juramentos prohibidos… no es algo que a usted, señor Potter, le gustaría realizar. Su precio es demasiado alto—le explicó la enfermera, mirándolo con seriedad y diciéndole con los ojos claramente lo que pensaba respecto al tema.

—Yo… entonces no me queda alternativa—murmuró para sí mismo Harry, cerrando levemente los ojos y suspirando sonoramente. ¿Había algo más que pudiera pasarle? Dudaba que fuera así.

No sabía cuán lejos de la verdad estaba… las cosas serían todo, menos fáciles.

* * *

*****No quise explicarlo con tanto detalle, pero Harry sintió el hechizo _por todo su cuerpo_. Después de todo, éste debía revisarlo de pies a cabeza por si había alguna complicación. Temía sonar algo morbosa con el detalle.

_Lamento que no haya Ron/Blaise en el capítulo, pero es que sino me alargaba demasiado... y hay situaciones que no me cuadraban como para ponerlas en este capítulos. Creí conveniente usarla sólo para la explicación y demás... _

_Muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron Review, no saben lo mucho que me alegró el saber que les gustó: _

**Lizzy5**: Es imposible no odiar esa pareja cuando se hes tan fan del Drarry.

**Princesa Vampirica**: ¿Cuándo no ha tenido drama la vida de Harry?

**Ross snap**e: Uhh... creo que no podré complacerte... es que eso de los celos, aparte de que nunca funciona, es demasiado cliché y usado. Quiero ser lo más original que pueda ;) De todas maneras gracias por la sugerencia.

**DarkPotterMalfoy**: Bueno, aquí tienes... aunque ya lo has leído adelantado ;) Espero que me digas tu opinión.

**Afrodita**: El Drarry es genial.

**Ai no yoake**: Eso lo verás a medida que avancemos... pero Draco jamás dejaría que SU hijo fuera criado por otra persona. Él, al menos en mi fic, es muy posesivo.

**Janeth Malfoy Black**: Pobrecito Draco, él es hermoso... Pero es un estúpido a veces, lo acepto.

**Fabianadat**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la temática (eso me quisiste decir... ¿verdad? No conozco el portugués, aunque me gustaría aprender).

**Luna**: Jajaja... Pobrecitos Blaise y Draco, son unos sexys Slytherins. Pero se comportan como unos idiotas, sí.

**Guest**: Hay tantas cosas que Harry no se merecía... pero bueno, es muy... conveniente el hacerle sufrir.

_¡Muchas gracias, nuevamente! Me ha alegrado muchísimo el que le hayan dado tan buena acogida al fic... _

_Disculpen el retraso, es que tuve demasiados inconvenientes. Pero hay buenas noticias: Tengo las mejores calificaciones de mi curso, y además, mandé a hacer mi vestido para mis 15 ¡estoy tan feliz! (Aunque me faltan unos cinco meses todavía para cumplirlos...) _

_Si les gustó el capítulo, háganme saber a través de un Review. Si tienen dudas, no duden en preguntar, yo les responderé. _


End file.
